OH Sister
by Hara Pendraira
Summary: full summary inside sisterly love dont you love to forbidden
1. Chapter 1

What if Sue and Charlie got married. Leah is miserable and just lost the love of her life to her cosin; Then turning into a giant Dog and haveing to read the mind of the traiter. Bella was just dumped by her vamp bf and then wolve bud Jake. Both girls sexualy fustrated. What if the had a compermise between the two? But why is Paul acting so weird?

**A/N: PLEZ tell me what you thing i twisted it a little but i wanted some thing with L&B I love those two together so if u could review i would love it **

**tell me good bad anything that will help**

**continute or dont **

**KK bye **


	2. The welcoming Home

It has been three years sense I have seen my father. See I use to go every summer, but when he told me that he was going to remarry and move from Forks to La Push it pissed me off and I havent talked to him since then. I have finally accepted the fact that they will not get back together but I still am not on board with this marriage yet.

I am one a plane now on my way to Washington to live with my father, moms sick in the hospital with some kind of cancer. Never really liked her so cant say I care she was never a real mother anyway.

The plane has just landed at the airport in PA. I am taking a cab there because I refused to let Sue pick me up. I dont even know the woman, why would I go anywhere with her. Oh and did I mention she has kids, two actually one is a boy who is younger then me and then the girl I think is older than me. I think their names where Stan and Lily. I didnt really pay attention.

Finally I made it to the house. If that is what you can call it. I think it is more of a cabin than a home. But that is just me. Walking up the porch steps, looking for any sign that anyone is I could knock the door flow open. Stand in to door way was a man about six foot two, russet skin and short cropped crow black hair. He looked me up and down like it I was the strange one, he is not even wearing a shirt for christ sake.

" Can I help you?..Are you lost?" His look was one of those that you give a crazy person that is talking to themselves.

" Ya... I live here." After I said that he seemed more confused.

" No. This is the Clearwaters. You must be mistaken." He replied raising an eyebrow.

" I know and my father is Charlie Swan... Im Isabella. " I informed.

That seemed to do it. His confused expesstion turned into one of pure excitment and happiness.

" So your Charlie's Daughter." it sounded more of a statement more than a question.

" Ya, but call me Bella."

" Im Seth, Sue's son." Damn this man is Sues son there is no way this man is younger than me. He must of seen the weird look I was giving him. " What, liking what you see?" This smoug little ass hole.

Maybe I could tease him. Moving so I could but my hand on his chest. I whispered " Oh, yes daddy. Only if I did go that way." Ya take that.

That made him shiver with pleasure. I am so good. Well I am not into guys if you get what I am saying.

From inside the house I could hear laughing and 'oohs'. God how many people live here. Not even minding the man infront me, pushing my way in. I already forgot that mans name, Damn.

As soon as I walk in I stop in my tracks. The living room was filled with half naked men. They were hot, but not my type. All of them looking at me with these weird smiles the ones that say that im up to something, ya those ones.

I looked around the room and came to one guy whose eyes were just blinding grey. His gaze felt as if he was looking into my soul. I held his gaze for a few moments and then looked at the guys again all of them looked suprised. I didnt even notice till now that, that man from the door came and sat down.

" No way" one of the guys said.

" Ya, I did. Didnt I Sam?" the one that was staring at me asked the guy that looked older than all of them.

" Ya, But-" His gaze turn to me then back to the other guy saying something under his breath I couldnt hear.

What the hell is going on here? Fucking weirdos. I was about to walk out the room. When I turned around I bumped into someones chest. Look up from the spot on the floor. I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever layed eyes on.

" Leah, this is Bella" someone behind me clairified.

Leah uhh, Well Leah perpare to be MINE!

**A/N: Ok ppl I did update so tell me What you think**

**dont be to mean about the new Bella I wanted her more boyish and more upfront **

**please dont hate me for that but as you all know that i will ask for reviews**

**so plez 10 reviews **

**ok thanks**

**kk bye till next time**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry guys i have been having some trouble with my computer it wont let me do some things and then at the end of last month the internet quit working but i will be updateing soon but i am also going to a family reunion in a couple of weeks so that time i wont update **

**i am going to update **

**gene blast **

**vamp suprise**

**oh sister**

**the alt ending to eclipse **

**and the wolf angel **

**some might be later then others but i will get to them by this week kk **

**again i am really sorry but i am typein now so i might have one up to night if i do it will be alt. eclipse thou ook **

**well thanks for ur support and again sorry **


	4. Which ones?

Walking up to her, I pulled her into a hug.

" Hi, Im Bella. We are going to be great friends," Ya lets start off nice n slow.

" I dont care who you are. Just dont touch me" She growld.

Oh thats how she wants to play it. Fine its on.

Getting even closer, getting on my tippy toes, so I could reach her ear.

" Come on Lee-lee. We could have fun. I cam show you things, you never seen before." I whispered in my oh so sexy voice. Which if iI say so myself got the job done everytime.

She slightly tubbed her thighs together; ahh good girl. Slightly looking over my sholder I could see all the boys faces. All the same look of shock mixed with lust, some even had looks of jealousy in them.I smirked, ya i know im hot.

" I.. umm.. you... the boys.." Leah stuttered out. Was she trying to ask to see if they could join in?

" The boys can join us if you want. But let me make one thing clear. I dont go that way." I said still using my sexy voice.

" Look, I am not going to do anyt-" This time I stopped her nonsense, How you ask.

I pressed my lips to hers, feeling her warm lips up against my hands in place in her hair pulling roughly but not to much to hurt that gave me better access to deepen the kiss. I push my tonge out and pressed to her lips, she silently complied and opened her mouth. I worked my way throw her mouth, she tasted of honey and cherries. She let out a small whimper when i pulled back. Ya that is wat you want.

" Okay" She said more like breathed out. I smiled yes my plan is working just perfectly. Turning and faceing the boys, they still had the same looks on their faces. It was just damn pitiful now, plus for the fact that a little member of theirs didnt want to stand down.

" So, how many? Oh and which ones?" I asked walking slowly swaying my hips side to side.

Looking each of them up and down. I stopped on the one that was staring at me eariler. When I locked eyes with him the whole world changed, it is like hw is thw only one for everything.

His greyish eyes sparkling with a softness to them. If I hadnt just met him I would say love was showing in them. Crazy right, but I swear that is what is showing.

Finally breaking away, I turned back to Leah, wo by the way looks pissed. Something was telling me I had to calm her down. Putting my right hand in her hair and the left on her cheek.

I pulled a little when it seemed to get worse; rubbing my thumb on her cheek I said.

" Shh, Im here. Im yours. All yours." That got her full on attention. Before I could do anything else her lips ere on mine. The kiss was rough but intense passion in it. Oh god, this is makeing me wet. I heard two growls one in warning and the other in pleasure. I took my left hand from her cheek, than placed it on her perfect scuplted my hold in her hair, pulling her closer to me. I havent had someone get me this hot and bothered in awhile. Me likey... mmmm... Me really likey.

When we finally came up for air I noticed that some of the boys were missing.

Removing my hand from her body trying to regather myself. Leah put a protective arm around my waist, pulling us to the sofa on to her lap.

" So, which ones?I always wanted to try the whold crouger thing." I whispered seductively, still eyeing my prey.

" They can all fuck off," She snapped, " Besides, I want you all to myself."

When she said it she made a sound that sounded close betewwn a purr and a growl.

"Oooh, I tink I can do that for you. Lets see how long you can last." I said assing a purr of my own.

**A/N: Ok ppl I did update so tell me What you think**

**but as you all know that i will ask for reviews**

**so plez 20 reviews **

**ok thanks**

**kk bye till next time**


	5. Life SUCKS!

Okay okay people I know I haven't been updating and you all probly hate me. But my internet got shut off and every things been going downhill since then. So I am really sorry! PLEZ FORGIVE ME! But I have the stories on paper now I just have to get on the computer and fixed so please be patient.

Thank You

Hara


End file.
